


Выбор хобби — дело ответственное

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Crocheting, Gen, Knitting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам заявок:<br/>— не интеллектуальные и тщательно скрываемые увлечения Финча<br/>— А можно что-нибудь про то, где зависает Гарольд, когда нет номеров. Ну, в смысле — айтишники же отдыхают, как работают — перед компом...<br/>Было бы интересно узнать, постит он что-нибудь на тамблер или в инстаграм, двачует или помогает нубам на форумах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор хобби — дело ответственное

Долго сидеть за компьютером вредно — эту прописную истину втолковывают, наверное, все родители своим детям. Гарольд давно уже не был ребенком, но если бы не сигнал телефона, напоминающий о том, что пора делать перерыв, он бы тоже регулярно забывал об отдыхе. Проблема была в том, что Гарольд не любил и не умел сидеть без дела.  
«Мне нужно найти себе какое-нибудь занятие, иначе от этих перерывов не будет никакого толка», — подумал Финч, переставляя уже в который раз пустую кружку с правого конца стола на левый.  
Гарольд решил попробовать вязание: в Интернете писали, что нет более успокаивающего и увлекательного занятия. Финч с большим интересом рассматривал схемы вязки простых вещей типа шарфа и обучающие видео о том, как вывязывать лицевые и изнаночные петли. Но вот с самим процессом вязания у Гарольда не заладилось: то слишком увлекался счетом и набирал петель больше, чем требовалось, то Медведь утыкался носом в колено и норовил выбить клубок из рук.  
«Наверное, стоит рассмотреть другие варианты», — размышлял Финч, пытаясь распутать шерстяные нитки и достать из них спицы. Медведь лежал на своем месте и усиленно делал вид, что это не он пять минут назад гонял клубок по всей библиотеке.  
Игры на телефоне хватило Гарольду всего на один день — и что люди находят интересного в сбивании свинок маленькими агрессивными птичками? Да и телефон ему нужен для работы, не стоит заполнять его лишней информацией.  
«Нужно что-то другое. Не связанное с компьютером, телефоном, подсчетом чего-либо, и желательно, чтобы это не привлекало Медведя». Гарольд покосился на листок бумаги, исписанный заметками, и на карандаш, лежащий рядом. Кажется, он придумал себе прекрасное занятие для перерывов.  
Вот уже на протяжении недели, как только на телефоне срабатывал сигнал, Гарольд открывал ящик стола, доставал оттуда жестяную коробку с цветными карандашами и большую, формата А4, раскраску для взрослых. Плавные линии перетекали одна в другую, причудливые узоры покрывали собой все пространство листа.  
«Отличное занятие», — думал Гарольд, увлеченно раскрашивая очередной кружок на хвосте павлина. 


End file.
